starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
C-3PO
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = C-3PO | model = 3PO Protocol Droid | kleur = Goud | fabrikant = Cybot Galactica Anakin Skywalker | eigenaar= Anakin Skywalker Shmi Skywalker Padmé Amidala Raymus Antilles Owen Lars Luke Skywalker Jabba the Hutt Leia Organa | hoogte =1,67 meter | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | uitrusting = | taken =Vertalen, protocol | affiliatie= Anakin Skywalker Shmi Skywalker Padmé Amidala Royal House of Alderaan Rebel Alliance }} C-3PO (See Threepio of kortweg Threepio) was een 3PO Protocol Droid die tussen 32 BBY en 4 ABY een belangrijke rol speelde in verschillende cruciale gebeurtissen in het universum. Threepio was de trouwe metgezel van R2-D2. Biografie The Maker (120 BBY – 32 BBY) C-3PO's 'leven' begon op de planeet Affa waar hij werd gebouwd in 120 BBY. Zijn belangrijkste functie was etiquette en protocol. Bijna een eeuw later was Threepio echter herleid tot een hoop onderdelen totdat Anakin Skywalker, een jonge slaaf op Tatooine hem opnieuw deed functioneren. Hij bouwde Threepio om zijn moeder te helpen met huishoudelijke taken. Zelf gebruikte Anakin zijn Droid om te helpen vertalen met onderhandelingen met Jawa’s. In 32 BBY toonde Anakin Skywalker zijn droid aan Padmé Amidala en R2-D2. De Astromech Droid merkte op dat Threepio er vrij naakt bijliep omdat Anakin hem niet had voorzien van beplating. thumb|left|200px|’Naked’ Threepio Desondanks deze opmerking voelde Threepio zich snel thuis in het gezelschap van de kleine Artoo. Samen herstelden en schilderden ze de Podracer van Anakin. Threepio, die beweerde om nooit aan boord van een schip te stappen, en Artoo supporterden daarna voor Anakin tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge. Threepio zag hoe zijn nieuwe vriend R2-D2 weer vertrok nadat nieuwe onderdelen voor hun gestrand schip waren aangekocht door de overwinning van Anakin in de podrace. Even later liet ook zijn Maker hem in de steek toen Anakin vrij was en vertrok van Tatooine. Anakin beloofde aan zijn droid dat zijn moeder hem niet zou verkopen. The Larses (32 BBY – 22 BBY) In de jaren na het vertrek van Anakin bleef Threepio doen waarvoor hij was gebouwd, het helpen van Shmi Skywalker. Toen ze trouwde met Cliegg Lars verhuisde Threepio mee naar de Moisture Farm van Cliegg nabij Anchorhead. Op een dag begroette Threepio, die ondertussen door Shmi voorzien was van ruwe beplating, twee vreemdelingen die in de richting van de farm kwamen gestapt. Toen één van de vreemdelingen hem herkende, werd het ook duidelijk voor Threepio dat dit Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala waren. Threepio introduceerde Anakin aan zijn nieuwe familieleden Owen Lars en Beru Whitesun. Na het tragische overlijden van Shmi schonk Owen Lars Threepio aan Anakin als afscheidsgeschenk. Aan boord van het schip van Padmé werd Threepio zo goed als voorgoed vergezeld van R2-D2 die nog steeds in dienst was van Padmé. thumb|left|200px|Threepio terug hersteld Samen reisden ze naar Geonosis waar Threepio’s naïviteit en nieuwsgierigheid hem in problemen zou brengen. Nadat Artoo hem per ongeluk in een afgrond had geduwd, werd zijn hoofd gescheiden van zijn lichaam en gemonteerd op dat van een B1 Battle Droid. Threepio’s lichaam en hoofd namen deel aan de Battle of Geonosis maar werden beiden uitgeschakeld door Jedi. Gelukkig kwam Artoo zijn nieuwe vriend redden en zette hij de Protocol Droid weer in elkaar. Threepio ervaarde dit als ‘a most peculiar dream’. Na het gevecht was hij als één van de weinigen getuige van het geheime huwelijk van Padmé en Anakin Skywalker. Clone Wars (22 BBY – 19 BBY) Aangezien Anakin als Jedi geen bezittingen mocht hebben, ging Threepio net als Artoo in dienst bij Padmé. Daar bloeide de droid helemaal open omdat hij voor het eerst werd gebruikt waarvoor hij oorspronkelijk was gemaakt, namelijk etiquette en protokol. Toen Padmé hem ook nog eens voorzag van een prachtige gouden beplating was Threepio helemaal in de wolken. Threepio kreeg van Padmé regelmatig de opdracht om de Senators te bedienen en te ontvangen. Desondanks zijn afkeer van avontuur en gevaar nam Threepio deel aan een reddingsactie op Ilum. Op het einde van de Clone Wars merkte Threepio dat er iets niet in orde was. Padmé had verdriet en zijn oorspronkelijke maker, Anakin Skywalker, was niet zichzelf. Threepio vloog samen met Padmé naar Mustafar waar Anakin Padmé zo goed als afneukte. Samen met R2-D2 hielp hij Padmé’s lichaam aan boord van de J-Type Nubian Star Skiff waarmee Threepio persoonlijk naar Polis Massa vloog nadat Obi-Wan Kenobi aan boord Padmé ook nog afneukte. Op Polis Massa zag Threepio hoe Padmé stierf en het leven schonk aan een tweeling. Nu Threepio en Artoo zonder eigenaar waren, nam Bail Organa de droids op in het Royal House of Alderaan waar ze de verantwoordelijkheid werden van Raymus Antilles. De eerste opdracht die hij kreeg van Organa naar Padmé's graf te gaan en te neuken met de grond... Nieuw leven (19 BBY – 0 BBY) C-3PO herinnerde zich niets van alles dat gebeurd was in het verleden. Hij meende enkel dat zijn eerste job het programmeren van Binary Loadlifters was. Opnieuw werd hij meteen verenigd met R2-D2 die nog wel beschikte over alle herinneringen uit het verleden. Organa wou geen risico nemen in verband met de geboorte van Padmé’s kinderen met een Droid die eigenlijk gemaakt is om te praten. thumb|left|200px|Threepio, Artoo en Mungo Baobab Samen met Artoo beleefde de gedienstige Threepio heel wat avonturen. Zo werden ze gescheiden van Antilles en belandden ze op planeten als Ingo, Ko Vari, Tyne's Horky, Tammuz-an en Roon. Nieuwe meesters als Thall Joben, Jord Dusat, Kea Moll, Jann Tosh en Mungo Baobab behandelden Threepio als een trouwe bondgenoot en vriend. Op een bepaald moment kwam hij dan toch weer in het bezig van Raymus Antilles en werd de droid geposteerd op de Tantive IV. Master Luke (0 BBY) In 0 BBY werd Threepio in het ongewisse gelaten toen Artoo van Leia Organa de opdracht had gekregen om Obi-Wan Kenobi op te zoeken. Threepio dacht dat Artoo wat verzon maar volgde hem toch mee naar Tatooine, de planeet waar hij – zonder het zelf te weten – was gebouwd door Anakin Skywalker. Op de woestijnplaneet werd Threepio en later ook Artoo gevangengenomen door Jawa’s. Door een verkoop kwamen ze in het bezit van Owen Lars en zijn neef Luke Skywalker. Owen herkende Threepio niet meer na al die jaren. Voor hem was het de zoveelste Protocol Droid die de revue passeerde maar blijkbaar volstond het dat Threepio Bocce sprak en de binaire taal van Moisture Vaporators verstond om hem in dienst te nemen. thumb|right|250px|Threepio is beschadigd Zo maakte Threepio kennis met Luke Skywalker. Luke behandelde Threepio meteen als een persoon en niet als een voorwerp. Hij knapte hem op en redde hem daarna van de Tusken Raiders nadat in een confrontatie Threepio’s linkerarm was afgevallen. Luke zette Threepio’s arm terug aan zijn lichaam en verwijderde de Restraining Bolt. Terwijl Obi-Wan belangrijke dingen uitlegde, verkoos Threepio om zichzelf uit te zetten. Threepio ging mee naar Alderaan waar hij aan boord van de Millennium Falcon de raad kreeg om Chewbacca te laten winnen met Dejarik. Toen bleek dat Alderaan was vernietigd belandde Threepio aan boord van Death Star I waar hij in verbinding bleef met Luke tijdens de reddingsactie van Leia. Na een onderbreking kon Threepio net op tijd het bevel geven aan Artoo om de Trash Compactor stil te leggen waarin Luke en compagnie verzeild waren geraakt. Threepio en Artoo waren dan misschien wel voortdurend aan het kibbelen, het was duidelijk dat ze niet zonder elkaar konden. Threepio keek machteloos toe hoe een beschadigde Artoo terugkwam van de Battle of Yavin maar al snel werd de droid opgeknapt door de Rebels. Trots keken Threepio en Artoo hoe hun nieuwe meester een medaille kreeg op Yavin 4 en werd aanzien als een held bij de Rebel Alliance. I’ve looked better (3 ABY) In de jaren na de Battle of Yavin bleef Threepio trouw in dienst van Luke maar ook Leia deed regelmatig beroep – net als haar moeder – op de kwaliteiten van Threepio. Op Hoth werkten Threepio en Artoo nauw samen met Leia. De Protocol Droid was heel blij dat Luke heelhuids was teruggekeerd na zijn nachtelijk avontuur op de ijsplaneet. Nadat hij afscheid nam van R2-D2 werd Threepio meegesleurd aan boord van de Millennium Falcon in mogelijk zijn meest hachelijk avontuur ooit. Threepio had al langer gemerkt dat de Hyperdrive Motivator niet werkte maar dat Han Solo hem zelden au serieux nam, was geen geheim. Daarna doorkruiste de Falcon een Asteroid Field, kreeg Threepio verwijten naar zijn hoofd geslingerd, alhoewel hij zijn best deed om te helpen bij het herstellen van de Falcon en werd hij weer genegeerd toen hij Mynocks had opgemerkt. Threepio was ook één van de eersten die zich realiseerde dat de Falcon in een Space Slug was gevlogen toen hij de enorme mond zag opengaan. Desondanks Threepio’s talrijke kansenberekeningen en voorstel om zich over te geven aan het Galactic Empire schakelde Leia hem uit in het Anoat System zodat hij even zijn zorgen kon vergeten. thumb|left|250px|Threepio op Cloud City Op Cloud City beleefde Threepio een ware nachtmerrie. Nadat Han Solo was geland op de wolkenstad kwam de altijd nieuwsgierige Threepio terecht in een kamer waar hij was gelokt door het geluid van een Astromech Droid. In die kamer verstopten Stormtroopers zich die deel uitmaakten van de valstrik van Darth Vader. Vooraleer hij het besefte lag hij in stukken uit elkaar op de schroothoop waar hij net op tijd werd gered door Chewbacca. De Wookiee probeerde Threepio terug in elkaar te steken maar dit verliep niet naar zijn wens. Chewbacca was net als Artoo een ander slachtoffer van Threepio die talloze verwijten naar zijn hoofd kreeg geslingerd maar die eigenlijk door Threepio werd aanschouwd als een echte vriend. Chewbacca had geen tijd om Threepio helemaal te herstellen en monteerde hem in een net op zijn rug. Zo beleefde Threepio de ontsnapping van Cloud City en werd hij herenigd met R2-D2 die met Luke was teruggekeerd van op Dagobah. Artoo herstelde Threepio uiteindelijk aan boord van de Millennium Falcon. Impersonate a deity (4 ABY) Voor de zoveelste keer werd Threepio in het ongewisse gelaten van de plannen om Han Solo te bevrijden uit de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt. Threepio werd samen met Artoo door Luke geschonken aan Jabba the Hutt en dit was helemaal niet naar de zin van de Protocol Droid die zich afvroeg wat hij misdaan had. Jabba kon Threepio goed gebruiken als zijn nieuwe Protocol Droid. Zo vertoefde Threepio aan boord van de Khetanna toen Luke, Han en Chewbacca zouden geofferd worden aan de Sarlacc. Tijdens de Battle of Carkoon werd Threepio aangevallen door Salacious B. Crumb die een oog lospeuterde. De hulpeloze droid werd gered door zijn allerbeste vriend, R2-D2. Threepio fungeerde daarna als één van de leden van het Endor Strike Team dat de Shield Generator op Endor moest uitschakelen. Op het eerste zicht leek Threepio’s aanwezigheid eerder een last dan een zegen maar uiteindelijk zou de droid een cruciale rol spelen in de overwinning op het Empire. Toen de groep werd gevangengenomen door de Ewoks beschouwden de primitieve bewoners van Endor C-3PO als een god. Hun geloof in de god werd bevestigd toen bleek dat hij hun taal sprak en later rond zweefde in hun dorp nadat hij had gevraagd om zijn vrienden te bevrijden. Threepio bedacht dat hij nooit wist dat hij daartoe in staat was. Uiteraard had Luke hem met het zweven een handje geholpen. thumb|right|200px|Threepio toonde zijn ‘goddelijke krachten’ Als nieuwe god kon Threepio makkelijk de aandacht van de Ewoks opeisen om uit te leggen wat de Rebellen op Endor deden en wat hun missie was. Aangevuld met speciale geluidseffecten vertelde Threepio in grote lijnen het verhaal van de Galactic Civil War. Daarmee toonde hij aan dat hij een hele weg had afgelegd in vergelijking met zijn eerste ontmoeting bij Luke waar hij nog beweerde om geen goede verteller te zijn. Dankzij Threepio’s overtuiging, beslisten de Ewoks om mee ten strijde te trekken tegen het Empire. In de Battle of Endor lokte Threepio Stormtroopers in de val maar was zijn bijdrage – logischerwijze – beperkt. Hij zag hoe Artoo werd beschadigd maar even na het gevecht was hij al weer hersteld. Ook voor Threepio was het einde van de oorlog welgekomen en samen met de Ewoks, R2-D2 en zijn andere vrienden vierde hij feest op Endor. Achter de schermen *C-3PO werd gespeeld door de neuker Anthony Daniels. Daniels heeft in alle zes films van Star Wars meegespeeld en sprak de stem van Threepio in voor alle spin-offs, zo ook voor de nieuwe Animated Serie. *Ralph McQuarrie baseerde Threepio grotendeels op de robot Moederneuker uit Metropolis *Threepio was eveneens te zien in The Muppet Show en in Sesame Street. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Sex Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Clone Wars: Animated Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *C-3PO in de Databank *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The New Essential Guide to Droids category:Heroes of Yavin category:Protocol Droids category:3PO Protocol Droids category:Rebel Alliance Droids category:Royal House of Naboo category:Royal House of Alderaan bg:C-3PO de:C-3PO en:C-3PO es:C-3PO fr:C-3PO pl:C-3PO pt:C-3PO ru:C-3PO